


Adam Sackler Prompts

by crimsoncomradeposts



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Edging, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Humor, Impact Play, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pregnancy, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 15,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts
Summary: A collection of short Adam Sackler prompts.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. Excited To See You

The door to the apartment swings open just as you step inside, the large cotton totes you’ve been using for groceries hanging off both shoulders, your arms full of flowers and other items you’d purchased on your walk back home. You reach back with your leg, kicking the door closed, slamming it harder than intended, but announcing your arrival none the less.

Adam pops his head out from around the corner in the hall a pleased smile stretching across his features. In no time at all, he’s crossing the space that separates the two of you, pulling the flowers and other items from your grasp to help make the load a little less burdensome. He turns, depositing them onto the table, quickly removing the bags from your shoulders to do the same.

You can’t help but laugh at his tenacity, and when he whirls back around, he reaches for you, pulling you in close and burying his face in the crook of your neck. “ **I’ve been excited to see you all day** ,” he murmurs into your skin.

“I haven’t even been gone that long,” you counter with another laugh, your words only causing him to hold you a little closer.

“Feels like all day.” The words leave him in a rush when he pulls back to look down at you, the smile still present.

Adam bends, placing a kiss to your mouth, followed by one to the tip of your nose, your cheeks, chin, anywhere and everywhere he can get his lips on in the moment. It isn’t long until he manages to pull a string of laughter from you, and that… _that_ is what he was looking for.

You may not have been gone long, but any amount of time away from him feels like an eternity.


	2. Dad!Sackler

Gently, a spoon glides across your son’s chin, collecting the over-spill of puree that’s been pushed out past his lips. Adam’s careful, oh so careful not to feed him too much too fast. He’s read up on every book, researched every little thing to make sure that he gets this just right. The last thing that he wants to do is screw this up.

You’re watching from the threshold of the hallway, arms crossed and a smile on your face as Adam makes little train noises while he brings the spoon back to his son’s mouth, opening his own to mimic the baby. He can’t help but smile when the baby hums in response to the food, and yours only broadens whilst you watch them bond.

Adam lifts his gaze to find you standing there, and even from where you’re standing, you can’t help but notice the way his face tinges the slightest bit of pink. Neither of you exchange any words, just smiles before he returns his attention back to the baby, continuing to feed him until he’s has his fill.

It’s a joy to watch him like this, so composed and calm. It’s a stark contrast to the Adam you once knew when the two of you began dating. Never in all his life had he expected to end up here with a family, but he’s thankful that he has. He’s thankful for you and all that you’ve given him.


	3. To The Lake!

The sun shines down from above, its rays peeking through the canopy of the trees to illuminate the dirt path that’s been carved out by so many who have come before you. “Almost there,” you say, breaking the silence of the forest that surrounds you.

Your son’s hands cling to one of your own while doing the same to Adam’s, holding on tight while the three of you walk slowly towards your destination. It isn’t a far hike; in fact, you wouldn’t even call it a hike at all. It’s a level path through the woods that will take the three of you to a nearby lake where you all are planning to spend the day together soaking up the sun, splashing in the water, and having lunch on the sandy banks of the lake.

The basket that you carry on your other arm gently bumps against your hip as you walk, and every now and again, you join in with Adam as he swings your son forward to elicit a giggle from the child. The sound never fails to get a laugh out of Adam either.

It isn’t too long until you reach your destination, the lake’s waters shining brightly in the sunlight. While Adam tends to your son, ensuring he’s slathered in sunscreen, you take to getting everything else set up right along the little beach, spreading towels out and placing the basket nearby for whenever any of you might feel like you want a bite to eat.

It’s the perfect day spent with just the three of you, splashing about in the lake and taking some time to just enjoy each other’s company in the quiet comfort of nature, something that’s so sorely needed after having spent so long in the concrete jungle.


	4. If You Interrupt Me...

Your eyes scan over the same line that you’ve reread for what must be the tenth time before Adam’s voice breaks your concentration _yet_ _again_.

“You seein’ this shit?” He’s got a hand pointed at the television, some news broadcast droning on about an event in the city that’ll shut down a few blocks nearby the apartment.

With a huff, you set your book down on your lap, finger stuck between the pages to keep your place. “Adam,” you warn, “ **if you interrupt me one more time, so help me god**. That shut down’s not even going to last more than week, it’ll be fine!”

You can see the way his jaw works, lips pulling in like he’s about to chew on them; it’s the look he always gives you before he debates either opening his mouth again or just pouncing on you. This time, he opts for the latter.

“Adam, no!” A squeal leaves you involuntarily when he leaps over onto the couch with you, careful not to throw his weight onto you when he does so. The book tumbles from your grasp, hitting the floor with a thud as you laugh whilst Adam snarls and attacks your neck with a multitude of kisses. Despite your protest, you wrap your arms around his neck, holding him to you when he finally lowers his body to yours. He kisses his way up your neck, along your jaw and over to your lips, wasting no time in delving his tongue into the depths of your mouth to taste you.

His hands roam along your body, mapping out every curve and every piece of available skin as he rids you of your clothes along the way.

You suppose that this interruption isn’t so bad.


	5. Sexting Gone Wrong

_What are you wearing?_

The message pops up on your phone, illuminating the screen as it accompanies the shrill ‘ding’ that sounds. Grabbing your phone, you smile down at the small device, taking a moment to decide just whether or not you want to play this little game with Adam. You know that he won’t be home any time soon, and this little message is his way of letting you know that he misses you, that he’s thinking of you.

Opting to take the bait, you type back a response. _Absolutely nothing_ , reads the reply. Though it’s not true right at this very moment, you leap up from the couch and pad bare feet across the room, into the hall to make your way to the bedroom. It won’t be a lie for long.

You make quick work of your clothes, stripping down until your skin is on display and climbing up onto the bed, waiting for his next reply. A few minutes pass, but there’s nothing… Your brows furrow in confusion as you stare at the dark screen.

Adam’s always so quick to reply in moments such as these, regardless of how busy he is.

————

He gets your message. Of course he does, and in true Adam fashion, he’s about to respond when he gets momentarily side tracked. By the time he gets back to being able to message you, he’s only half paying attention, his mind already five steps ahead of him in where things with you are headed.

He isn’t paying careful attention.

 _Touch yourself for me_ , he types and presses send without so much as looking at the previous messages.

There’s a pause, and then his phone rings.

“Hello,” he asks when he lifts the device to his ear.

“What the _fuck_ , Adam.” The voice on the other end of the line is a familiar one. “Look, no offense, but you’re not exactly my type. Not to mention I don’t think your lady friend would appreciate you sending me this kinda shit,” spouts off Elijah, his words dousing Adam’s veins in ice water.

“Oh, fuck! Oh, fuckin’ shit! That wasn’t meant for you!”

Elijah scoffs on the other end of the line, huffing out a laugh. “No shit, Sherlock.”


	6. Proud

“I’m so proud of you!”

A squeal inadvertently slips past your lips when Adam bends down to wrap his arms around you, spinning you ‘round and ‘round. He’s just finished opening night of his first Broadway play and the adrenaline is still very much pumping through his veins. “Yeah? That good, huh? I mean, I thought I knocked it outta the park, but hearing you be this happy…”

He’s always been so self-critical that very rarely do you hear him speak positively about his performances, but the high that he’s riding is too good for him not to.

“You did,” you assure him with a quick nod of your head. “You _really_ knocked it out of the park. Blew everyone out of the water.”

You can’t help yourself as your hands reach up to card your fingers through his hair, leaning in to pepper his face in kisses. Adam’s eyes close, nose scrunching as he chuckles at the feel of your lips all over his skin.

“Alright, alright, kid.” He huffs out another laugh when you finally relent. “ **If you keep kissing my face like that I’ll have to retaliate**.”

Adam reaches for your hand then, tugging you away from the stage door just as your fingers intertwine with his own, the two of you stepping side by side whilst you make your way to the nearest subway station. He’s already resolved to make good on that retaliation the moment you get home.


	7. Morning Sex

The heavy weight of an arm settles across your body, lips tracing the shell of your ear as you hum in response, eyes still closed as you rouse from your sleepy. Fingers flex against your hip just as Adam tugs you closer to him, the warmth of your body bleeding into his beneath the covers.

“What’re you doing,” you murmur, the words accompanied with a soft groan.

The space between your brows creases when you feel Adam lower his mouth to your neck, sucking gently at the skin above your pulse. “Waking you up,” he replies, lips brushing along your skin when he speaks.

A huff of air is expelled when Adam shifts his body to hover your own, your eyes only opening now to peer up at him. “What time is it?” You lift your hands, fingers gently pushing back the hair that blocks his face from view.

He leans into the touch, eyes fluttering closed momentarily, humming softly at the sensation. “Does it matter?”

“It does if it’s like three in the morning,” you tease, pulling a quiet laugh from him.

Adam leans down, his lips hovering just above yours when he speaks again. “It’s not,” he promises just before kissing you, tongue slowly delving into your mouth to languidly run along your own. Your legs part further to allow him more room to settle between them, the head of his already hard cock prodding at the warmth of your cunt.

Your hips lift just enough to give him the right angle to slip into you, and when he does, it’s with the same slow and gentle speed in which he kisses you, swallowing up every soft gasp you expel into his mouth.

The movement of his hips is agonizing as he takes his time to savor each draw back and thrust forward, sinking deep into you with a groan that spills out against your lips with each thrust. It’s a stark contrast from the usual way he used to prefer sex, but with you, he wants nothing more than to take his time and enjoy every second he spends inside you, on you, with you.


	8. Dom!Sackler

You’re so lost in your thoughts, so lost in the sensations that you’re bestowing upon yourself that you fail to hear it when Adam enters the apartment. He can hear the moans that float out from the bedroom the moment that he steps into the shared space, and when he finds you, he pauses at the threshold of the door to just watch. You’re sprawled out on the bed, legs spread and fingers pumping in and out of your cunt, the fingers of your other hand pinching and pulling at your nipple to heighten the sensations.

It’s never as good as when Adam’s home, as when he’s here to do all of this for you, but sometimes you just can’t wait long enough even in spite of his explicit instructions that you do just that.

“Thought I told you to wait for me.”

The sudden boom of his voice in the room startles you, eliciting a yelp of surprise, your legs immediately closing around your hand while the other flies down to the bed sheets below you. “I… I…”

You know that there’s no getting out of this, not when he’s caught you deep in the throws of the act. Adam’s nostrils flare, and you can see the look of displeasure that flashes across his face, the expression coupled with something more akin to lust. He steps forward, kicking his shoes off and reaching for your arm once he’s close enough. Pulling your hand from the apex of your thighs, he lifts you up into a sitting position with a rough tug and brings your fingers up to his mouth to suck them clean with a soft hum.

Your cunt clenches around nothing, and your lips part, a soft moan slipping from you at the sight of him like this. Releasing your hand, he grasps your hips and pulls you to the edge of the bed before flipping you over and maneuvering you until your feet are on the floor, ass pushed up until the air as your palms rest on the bed.

“What did I tell you about touching yourself without me?” He places one hand against your lower back, the other now running gently over the curve of your ass, taking his time to feel the soft skin beneath it.

There’s a shudder that runs along your spine, and your thighs press together to ease the ache between them. A quick, hard snap of Adam’s hand against your ass reverberates around the room, the feel of it causing you to cry out. “Spread your legs,” he instructs huskily, “and answer the question.”

Your fingers grasp the sheets, a soft whimper escaping you at the loss of friction when your legs part as he’s demanded, your stance widening just enough until he’s pleased. “You told me not to do it.”

Another slap is delivered, harder than the first, and Adam’s cock is straining against his jeans now, aching to be sheathed inside you already. “That’s right,” he grits out, delivering two more slaps in quick succession.

He takes a moment to pause, his hand rubbing gently over the stinging skin that’s already reddening from the harsh punishment, and just when you think it may be over, he gives one final slap, the motion pitching you forward onto the bed.

“I’m sorry,” you cry out as you rest on the bed, waiting for him to decide how he wants you next. Adam hums, reaching for you again to position you just as you had been moments prior.

You can hear the sounds of a zipper behind you as Adam works to free his cock from his jeans, barely pushing them down enough to do so before he steps up behind you and thrusts forward abruptly to sink himself deep, deep into you. A loud moan escapes you, and Adam does his best to swallow down the groan that bubbles up within his throat while he reaches to tangle his fingers in your hair and tug your head back. With a firm grip in your hair, his other hand grasping your hip, he sets a quick, punishing pace, the _slap, slap, slap_ of skin on skin sounding out into the room.

He’s never gentle, never easy in moments like this, and you suppose that this is a large part of why you disobey him on occasion. You love driving him wild to the point of near feral behavior, love how he comes undone and babbles everything under the sun from how much he loves you to how he’s the only one who’s allowed to touch you, to cum in that pretty pussy of yours.


	9. Truth or Dare

“ **Truth or dare**?”

It’s hellishly hot in the apartment, and outside is no better. The small fans that you have propped up in the living room window does nothing to help ease the humidity or cool either you or Adam down. You’re lying on the couch in nothing but a pair of underwear and a tank top while Adam lies on the floor in nothing but a pair of boxers.

“What?” Your head turns, a hand lifting to lazily graze the back of it against your forehead, ridding yourself of the sweat that beads there.

“ **Truth or dare**?” He repeats himself, keeping his attention fixated on a spot above him on the ceiling.

A moment of silence follows his question as you take some time to think before making your response. “ **Dare**.”

“I dare you,” he says, now sitting up and propping himself up on the palms of his hands, “to kiss me.”

Your eyes roll at their own accord, and you can’t help but huff out a laugh. “Adam.”

“Hey, you said dare. You’re lucky I’m keeping things tame.” He flashes you a smile, dimples on display when he does so.

With a sigh, you peel yourself from the couch and rise up onto your feet to cross the distance from where you’d been lying to where he sits on the floor. Lowering yourself down, you straddle his hips and wrap your arms around his neck just as he sits upright even further and encases your waist in his, his hands splaying across your lower back when you lean in close to press your lips to his.

It takes no time at all for the kiss to deepen, Adam ensuring that it does so as he sweeps his tongue along your bottom lip as it seeks entry. Your lips part on cue, and his tongue delves into your mouth hungrily, licking into you with fervor. Even in the heat of the apartment, with all its uncomfortable humidity, you allow things to develop further. Breaking away from the kiss for only a brief moment, you reach for the hem of your tank top and pull it up and over your head to expose your breasts, your chest pressing to his when you lean back into him for another kiss.

Keeping one hand on your lower back, Adam’s other hand drifts lower to slip beneath the waistband of your underwear, palming your ass and pulling your hips over his, rocking you against his now hard cock as it presses up into his boxers. A series of whimpers and groans escapes the two of you, each swallowing the others’ sound as your lips continue to meld together.

His hand slips lower, fingers teasing the lips of your cunt with a satisfied groan when he finds that you’re already so wet for him. “I want you to fuck me,” he whispers to you, a soft grunt leaving him when your hips rock over his again. “Want you to bounce on my cock and scream my name. I don’t care how many fuckin’ neighbors hear it.”

You waste no time in complying, your hands removing themselves from behind his head to reach down between the two of you, freeing his cock from his boxers and giving him slow strokes. Adam’s jaw clenches at the feel of your hand on him, his own pulling away from the back of your underwear to slip around to your front, pulling the elastic to the side, exposing your glistening cunt to the hot summer air.

Your hips raise up just enough to allow him to position his cock against your slick heat, and in one fluid motion, you slide down the length of him. His eyes dip down to watch his cock as it disappears into you, and already, he can feel himself twitch within you just from the sight alone. But the _feel_ of you… The feel of you has him groaning, the sound rumbling deep within his chest.

A sigh slips past your lips, the sound quickly followed by a moan as your head tips back, hands reaching for his shoulders to brace yourself before you begin to bounce on his cock. Adam brings his hands down to your hips, helping you to move over him as his gaze lifts to watch your face, committing to memory every facial expression that you make while he’s buried deep inside you.

“ **Say my name** ,” he says in between heavy breaths. “Fuck. Need to hear you say it. Say it, say my name.”

“Adam!” His name is a cry, your hips undulating over his just as one of your hands leaves his shoulders to reach down and circle your clit.

“ **Louder**.” He grunts, his own hips flexing just slightly to push up into you to meet each downward thrust of your own.

“ _AdamAdamAdamAdam_!”

The neighbors will have undoubtedly heard, but neither of you can be bothered to care, now when you have each other like this.


	10. Going For A Run

The soles of your sneakers scuff against the pavement of the street as your feet begin to drag, legs getting tired after how long you and Adam have been running side by side. “I need a break,” you pant, your pace slowing.

“ _Nonononono_ ,” he calls out to you as he turns and back peddles, watching as you struggle. “Come on, _no_ , we’re _so close_ to the apartment. You can do this!”

“Shit, I don’t know…” You’re just about to stop, so close to taking that much needed break when the front of your shoe catches on the asphalt and sends you tumbling forward with a shrill cry of surprise.

Adam lunges forward, does his best to catch you, but he’s simply too far away. Your hands reach out, palms and knees scraping against the pavement when you land with a wince and a hiss.

“Shit, kid, you okay?” Adam’s careful, so very careful with you as he helps you up to your feet. You’re nodding, but he doesn’t see; he’s too preoccupied with checking your palms, turning them in his hand to get a better look and assess the damage. He bends down then to take a look at your knees, doing the same as he’d just done with your hands.

He pulls his lips into his mouth, chews on them thoughtfully before he rights his stance to come to his fully height. “I’m okay,” you assure him. “It stings, but nothing some peroxide and Neosporin can’t fix.”

———————–

Back at the apartment, Adam’s got you perched up on the edge of the kitchen counter, legs spread to accommodate for him as he steps between them to get closer to you. You inhale a breath through clenched teeth, the sound much like a hiss as he dabs a peroxide soaked cotton ball to your palm.

“‘M sorry,” he mutters, brows creased in concentration. “But you’ll feel better once it’s all bandaged.”

He moves from one palm to the next, dabbing peroxide, following with Neosporin and then adding a band-aid to each scrape, doing the same with your knees. When he’s done, he lifts your hand and brings it to his mouth, kissing along the space where the bandage sits, following with the second hand, and then each knee. His move pulls a smile from you, and that’s exactly what he was going for. Adam hums in contentment, bringing his lips up to yours.

“Feeling better?”

You nod, leaning in to steal one final kiss. “Much, thanks to you.”


	11. Happy Birthday, Kid

“Ah, _shit_!”

Silent footsteps carry you to the threshold of the space where your bedroom meets the hallway, you hand lifting to rest against the door frame as you lean out just slightly and call out to Adam. “Everything alright out there?”

“Don’t,” he starts, pans and other items banging out in the kitchen before he continues with his statement. “Ah, _fuckin’ shit_! Yeah, just stay in there! Don’t come out here until I tell you!”

He’d made you promise to stay put, hang out in the bedroom, watch tv, scroll through your computer, just do _something_ so long as you stay in there while he gets to work on your birthday surprise. You turn, amusement lighting up your features as you make your way back to plop down onto the bed, resuming whatever task you were doing prior to checking up on him.

After more ruckus, the kitchen falls silent save for a few shuffles of his bare feet against the hardwood every now and again, and the occasional rustling of plastic. Roughly twenty minutes passes before you can hear him bounding down the hall, heavy footsteps carrying him to where you lie on the bed.

Adam jumps down onto the bed, halfway onto you, though he’s careful to keep his weight off of you when he does so. The mattress dips and sways, shaking and bouncing the two of you until his body stills, half draped over yours. “You ready?” There’s a shit-eating grin on his face just before he leans down to pepper your shoulder in kisses, taking time to nip at your skin once he’s done. “C’mon, I want to show you what I did.”

He’s up and off of you in a hurry, holding his hand out to you as he stands at the bedside. You reach for him, taking his hand to let him help you up and off of the bed. The moment you rise up onto your feet, he turns you towards the hall and lifts his hands up to cover your eyes. “Let me guide you,” he says, inching you forward, his body bumping into the back of yours when he does so.

With a giddy laugh, you lift your hands and place them over his, the two of you making your way slowly down the hall and into the kitchen, stopping only once he’s positioned you in the perfect spot. “Okay.” He inhales a deep breath, hands slipping away from your eyes while Adam takes a step back. “You can open them.”

Slowly, you lower your own hands away from your face, cracking your eyes open to look at just what it is that Adam’s been up to. There are a few balloons scattered about the counter top, streamers strung up from the ceiling and a little banner that reads ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’, and at the center of the small kitchen table is a homemade birthday cake that _actually_ looks appetizing.

“You did all this?” You turn to face him, and find that he’s proudly beaming down at you, his head nodding in reply.

“Fuck yeah, I did.” He chuckles, and you can’t help but fling yourself at him, your arms wrapping around his neck just as he catches you, his hands at your waist when he does so. “Happy Birthday, kid.”


	12. Cramps

A heating pad, nice and warm is placed down over the lower half of your stomach, a blanket soon following as Adam tucks you in nice and snug on the couch. He takes a step back to admire his handiwork, hoping like hell that it’ll help you at least a fraction.

“ _Allllllright_ ,” he says, elongating the word whilst he waves a hand about. “I got your heating pad, your blanket. Motrin and water over here,” he motions to the coffee table that he’s pulled closer to the couch for easy accessibility. “Got your favorite ice cream in the freezer if you want some of that.”

You shake your head, your hands pressing the heating pad against your body, doing all that you can to soak up the welcomed warmth. “You’re too good to me,” you murmur, the words prefacing a sigh.

Adam shrugs, arms dropping down at his side. “Listen, if they get _real_ bad, I got one more trick up my sleeve.”

“Yeah? And what’s that,” you ask with a raised brow.

His eyes meet yours, and a beat of silence follows your question before he responds. “I could fuck you.”

“Adam!” You wince as another set of cramps hit, your hand pressing the heating pad harder against your body, willing then feeling to go down.

“Oh come the fuck on. It helps, you know it does!” He isn’t wrong. Of course he isn’t. You know that just as well as he does. You shift a little, grabbing your Motrin and water from the coffee table.

“Twenty minutes,” you say once you take the pill. Give me twenty minutes and if it doesn’t go away, I’ll let you fuck me.”

He flashes a grin at you, nodding in agreement when he steps away to give you some time to yourself.

“Hey,” you call out to him, watching as he turns around. “About that ice cream…”


	13. Birth

He knows that everyone’s been telling him that he’ll never understand the amount of love he’ll have for his child until the baby arrives, but he swore up and down he’d bonded with the baby while it was still in your womb. Every day he came home, talked to your belly, told the baby about his day, made you tell it about yours, each story followed by tender kisses. He thought there was no way at all that there was any more room in his heart for more love for something so tiny.

But then he’d witnessed the miracle of birth.

The two of you had forgone knowing the sex of the baby until it had arrived, and when it had, you both discovered that you’d had a little boy. “Adam,” you whisper at the bundle of joy that coos up at you while you rock him gently in your arms.

“I see him,” he whispers to you, and your head shakes slowly before you turn to look up at him.

“No. His name. It should be Adam.”

You’d had a whole list of names at the ready, but looking down at him now, seeing already just how much he looks like his father, how could you possibly choose anything else?

Adam reaches down and you take the cue to hand the newborn off to him. He’s careful, oh so careful, cradling the baby to his chest like it’s the most delicate little thing in the world. Gently, he brushes the tip of his index finger along the baby’s cheek, earning a soft coo from his son. He smiles down at the child, the baby’s hand now lifting to wrap his little fingers around as much of Adam’s finger as he can. You smile at the sight, and Adam’s vision blurs, tears flooding his eyes.

They were right, he realizes then. He never did realize the way his heart would grow in this moment, how much love would overcome him for something so tiny; a product of the two of you.


	14. Breakfast

The mattress dips and shakes as Adam drops himself down onto it haphazardly, the move making your body bounce against it, effectively pulling you out of your peaceful slumber. You groan in protest, but him…he’s grinning.

“Get up,” he shouts, a hand coming down to smack your ass over top of the sheets that cover it.

“Adam!” You grasp the covers and throw them over your head, but oh, oh no, he isn’t having that. Not today. Not when he’s so proud of himself.

“No. Huh uh, no fuckin’ way, kid. Get up!” He tosses the sheets back, tousling your hair in the process and earning another groan from you.

With a heavy sigh, you lift your head from the pillow to find the clock at your bedside. “Oh, what the fuck it’s only 7:30, Adam. What’s this all about?”

Usually it’s the other way around. You’re the early riser, and it’s a struggle to get Adam out of bed. But today something has shifted, though you’re still unsure as to what. He’s still grinning like the cat that ate the canary, and you know that once he gets his mind set on something, there will be only that until he can get it out of his system. Another sigh escapes you, and begrudgingly, you slowly work yourself up and out of the bed.

Only when you stand up does he finally let you in on the secret that he’s been dying to tell you.

“I made breakfast.”

You stand by the bedside, blinking away the sleep while you stare at him, taking a moment to let the words sink in. Did he even know how to cook? You’d never seen him make toast let alone a full breakfast.

“You made breakfast,” you repeat, the words coming out more like a question rather than a sentence.

Adam nods in response. “Uh huh. Yeah. Pancakes. Bacon. Even got that syrup that you like, you know, the all organic shit.”

“It’s natural maple syrup. That’s all that it is, Adam. Natural.”

He’s not listening. He’s still so proud of himself, and he continues to rattle off the list of things that he’s made or purchased. “Even got you orange juice, and if you don’t want that, I’ve got apple too.”

The corner of your mouth ticks upward into the beginnings of a smile when you finally round the bed to join him where he now stands. Your arms reach up to encircle his neck while his wrap around your waist. “And what’s the special occasion,” you ask just before he leans down to capture your lips in a chaste kiss.

His shoulders shrug, beaming smile still present, teeth and all. “It’s Thursday.” 


	15. House Party

House parties in Brooklyn are never very big thanks to the lack of space that one has to even throw one to begin with. You and Adam are crammed into the small space of an apartment rented out by a mutual friend, the space crawling with people, some of whom you know and others you don’t. Adam’s seated in an old, worn armchair that’s tucked away in a corner near one of the two windows that lines the wall of the apartment’s living space with you perched up on his lap wearing a pretty little dress you’d just picked up from one of the local thrift shops you frequent.

Adam’s hand snakes beneath the flowy material, resting a portion of his hand on your inner thigh while he uses his thumb to tease your clit through the fabric of your underwear. You shift on his lap and huff out a quiet breath, swallowing down the moan that threatens to escape from the feel of him against you. He sits further upright, using his other hand to simultaneously pull you back to rest against his chest.

“Adam,” you warn when his thumb doesn’t relent, still stealthily working circles against you. He can feel it, how wet you’re growing already, and his nostrils flare at the realization.

He sets his chin atop your shoulder, eyes scanning the room where multiple people gather in various little groups, talking among themselves. “How long ‘til I get you to make some noise for me? Huh?” He turns his head to look up you slightly, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Bet I can get you to moan in under five and cum in ten. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, to let me get you off in front of all these people?” He keeps his voice low so that only you can hear him, and again, you shift in his lap.

Your breath hitches in your throat, hips undulating just slightly against his thumb before you finally formulate your reply. “I’ll do you one better,” you murmur. He hums in response and you take that as your cue to continue, your head turning just slightly so he’s able to hear you better. “I’ll sit on your cock right here in front of everyone, ride you nice and slow and we’ll see who breaks first.”

Adam’s hand leaves you in an instant in order to shrug out of the jacket that he wears, soon draping it across your lap. “Keep this on,” he instructs just as you lift your hips, giving him just enough room to reach between the two of you to free his already hard cock from his jeans. You take him easily when the head of his cock parts your folds, your hips lowering down to his, a whimper escaping you when you do so. You’re quick to cover the sound with a cough, while Adam releases the softest huff against your cheek.

Everyone else in the room is none the wiser, all too caught up in their own conversations to notice as your hips rock slowly over Adam’s, his hand once snaking beneath the cover of the jacket and once again under your dress. This time, he slips his fingers past the waistband of your underwear, the pads of his fingers rubbing equally slow circles against your clit.

The two of you huff and puff softly between shallow, quiet breaths, neither of you wanting to be the first to bring attention to yourselves. You’re every bit determined as he is, though it’s when he abruptly pinches your clit between his thumb and forefinger that he finally sees victory. The yelp that leaves your lips is much louder than intended, and a few heads turn in your direction just as your cunt clenches around Adam’s cock. He grunts then, but no amount of coughing can cover up the sound you’ve made, and when your hips still, his cock twitches and pulses within you. Adam turns his head to exhale harshly into the hair at the back of your head as he cums with his cock still buried deep within you.

Only when everyone finally turns to look away from you, going back to their own conversations, do you lift your hips enough to let Adam tuck himself back away into his jeans, your underwear snapping back into place when he pulls his hand away.

He loves this little game of his; loves that you seem to enjoy it every bit as much as he does. This won’t be the last he does this with you, of course.


	16. Alpha!Adam

Warmth; a woodsy, spicy scent assaults your senses. The smells of nutmeg, redwood, and patchouli wrap around you like a comforting blanket, and you inhale a deep, _deep_ breath to take in more of it. But as comforting as it is, it doesn’t do much to quell the burn in your bones.

It’s day two of your heat, and even still, your nerves are ablaze with the pain that can only be quelled by one thing.

“ _Alpha_.” A whine, high and pitched, sounds out into the room while your head presses back into the pillow and a hand trails down your stomach.

The downward trajectory is stopped almost as soon as it’s started, one of Adam’s hands reaching out to take hold of your wrist. He lifts it, pinning it to the pillow just beside your head, doing the same with the other whilst he settles himself between your parted thighs that are once again coated in your slick.

There’s a rumble deep within his chest when he exhales, having already smelled just how ready and willing you still are for him. His cock lies hot, hard and heavy against your stomach as he leans down, his nose brushing along the gland in the juncture of your neck, inhaling deeply to breathe in your scent.

“ _Pleasepleaseplease_ ,” you continue to whine, the needy cries escaping you without a second thought, body writhing as best as it can beneath his. “I need your knot, Alpha. Please. _Knot me, knot me, knot me_.” It’s a mindless babble that falls from your lips, the very same that calls to him each and every time that he helps you through your heat.

You keen when his tongue lulls out to flatten against the gland that runs along your neck, the simple act both calming you and setting your nerves ablaze all the more. Adam’s hips shift and adjust until the head of his cock catches against the lips of your cunt, more slick drooling from you at the feel of him when he finally inches into you.

Collecting both wrists into one hand now, he keeps them pinned above your head as he slides into you with one quick, smooth thrust of his hips, bottoming out with ease thanks to the amount of slick that pours from you now. You cry out, back arching beneath him, the hardened peaks of your nipples brushing along his chest when you do so.

Adam’s free hand reaches for your hip, keeping you held in place as he sets a punishing pace, one that he knows will give you what you need sooner rather than later. Hot, labored breaths fan across your neck while his lips hover over the sensitive gland as he takes you hard and fast, your legs widening as far as they’re able to accommodate him.

While one hand slips into his hair, the other moves to flatten against the expanse of his back, holding him to you as he moves above you. “Alpha,” you moan, the uttering of his designation eliciting a groan from him against the skin of your neck. “Alpha, _pleasepleaseplease_ , fill me with your pups,” you beg and cry out, the hand in his hair tightening its grasp when you feel yourself nearing your release.

Another groan, louder now, escapes him as he pulls back just enough to look down at you, sweat beading across his forehead. You can smell it, the way his scent spikes at your words, and it only serves to fuel and spur you on, making you beg him over and over again to fill you up until you can take no more. His hips snap into yours, the springs within the mattress beginning to protest at the harsh motion. “Going to knot you so hard,” he groans, a low rumble emitting from deep within his chest following the statement. “Going to stuff you full of my cum and you’re going to be good for me and keep it all in, won’t you, Omega? Can you be good for me?”

A whimper sounds from the base of your throat, your head nodding incessantly in response to his words. “Yes, I’ll be so good for you, Alpha. Swear I’ll be so good for you.”

He feels it then, how your cunt quivers and tightens around his cock, slick spilling out around him to coat your thighs and his, the sensation setting off his own orgasm. The two of you cry out into the room, each one calling out the other’s respective designations, Adam’s knot swelling when he pushes into you one final time, keeping the two of you locked together as his cock pulses deep within you, his cum spilling into you in thick, warm ropes.

Only when the two of you come down from your high, does he roll you over until he’s on his back with you lying on top of him. His muscles tense, knot twitching, cock throbbing when you experimentally wiggle your hips against his, more cum spurting to fill you further. Adam’s head presses back into the pillow, eyes shutting tightly as he grits his teeth and groans at the over-stimulation. You press tender kisses to his chest in apology, hips finally stilling to allow the two of you to catch your breaths.

When his knot does finally subside, he can feel the trickle of your slick combined with his cum trickling out from you cunt, trailing along the length of his cock to slip further down to soak the sheets below him. He knows it won’t be long until you’ll feel the unbearable burn yet again, and when you do, he resolves to fuck ever last bit of cum back into you before filling you up all over again.


	17. The Breakup

A vase smashes, sending shards along the hardwood floor of the living space, the sound followed by the slam of a door. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going,” Adam shouts out, heavy footsteps stomping down the hallway as he approaches the bedroom door that’s just closed.

“Leaving,” you call out from behind the door, taking a moment to duck down to retrieve your suitcase from beneath the bed that you once shared with him.

“Like hell you are!” His fist pounds at the door, demanding that you ‘open the fuck up’. But you don’t relent, not even when you hear him turning and twisting the doorknob, doing everything short of busting down the door with his own body, which, if you don’t hurry fast enough, he just might.

This is it, you think to yourself. After everything, years shared together, a lot of good times, but plenty of bad too, you realize that this is the big one. Things between the two of you are over. You can’t help but sniffle, vision blurring as the reality sets in when you dart around the room, grabbing whatever you can that will fit in the small suitcase.

Adam is still banging relentlessly against the door when you close the case, zipping it up. He can hear it on the other side of the door, and the seriousness of the situation sets in for him, drives him feral with fear and with anger. He pounds again with his fists, and when he gets no response, he tries with his shoulder, ramming into the door over and over again.

Right when he is gearing up for another go at the door, you pull it open, still holding tight onto the suitcase with your other hand. “This behavior isn’t okay, don’t you get that?!” Your voice is loud, booming throughout the apartment, and undoubtedly traveling into the one next door. “We can’t live like this Adam! _I_ can’t live like this.”

Adam holds a hand out, makes a move to stop you when you attempt to pass him in the hall, but the look that you give him is enough to make him rethink. It isn’t until you reach the front door that you stop and turn to him, finding him just at the edge of the hallway. “ **I’m so glad I never, _ever_ had a baby with you**!”

The words punch the breath straight from Adam’s lungs while also pulling a hiccup of sadness from your own chest. He says nothing, letting the guilt and the rage, and every other emotion sink down onto his shoulders, weighing him down while you turn and reach for the handle.

There is no attempt to stop you now. He has to let you go.

And he does just that, doing nothing more than watching your back as you step out into the hallway, closing the door and cutting him out of your life once and for all.


	18. Chapter 18

The realization that Adam wants to marry you hits him one sunny morning while the two of you are sitting on the sofa. Your feet are in his lap and you’re sipping on your coffee while reading one of your many books, and Adam’s flicking aimlessly through tv stations in search of something to watch. His gaze flickers over to you, your lips parted against the rim of the cup, tipping it to drink the still hot liquid, your own eyes on the pages in front of you while he watches you silently. It doesn’t hit him until now just how _healthy_ this is, being with you.

His past relationships had always been so tumultuous, so…toxic. But you, when you lift your eyes to find his, you smile at him from over the cup’s edge and he feels his heart squeeze in his chest. For once, everything in his world feels _right_ , and he realizes then that it’s all because of you.

————————-

Adam doesn’t think he’s ever been so nervous for anything in his entire life. His throat feels tight, like the tie that’s around his neck is too tight. He’d checked the collar of his dress shirt, but it had more than enough room. It’s just the nerves, he knows.

He’s taken you to a fancy restaurant, one he has no business being able to afford, even given the money he’s received from the various acting gigs he’s landed as of late. You’d protested, of course, told him he didn’t have to go out of his way to take you somewhere so nice, but little did you know the plan he has up his sleeve.

The two of you manage to get through your first two courses with little issue, but Adam, his hands cannot stop shaking. And try as he might to conceal it, you can’t help but notice. He’s quick to play it off, says he isn’t feeling very well, which isn’t totally untrue. You graciously drop it, though you keep a watchful eye on him while the two of you wait for the dessert course.

Dessert is a dark chocolate mousse along with two flutes of champagne. Adam sits upright in his seat, spine rigid as his gaze flickers between your flute of champagne and the dessert. Before you even have the chance to dig into the mousse, he reaches for his glass, lifting it up into a toast.

He toasts to the two of you, to the milestones of your relationship, to the love he’d never thought he’d find with anyone else until you’d come along. It’s when you lift your glass and clink it with his that you notice the bubbles fizzing around something in the bottom of your flute.

The [ring](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fbayouwithlove.com%2Fcollections%2Fengagement-rings%2Fproducts%2Frose-gold-solitaire-diamond-engagement-ring&t=MGI3ZDFjMzIyYzAxZGJjNmQ0MGQxYjEwNmFjNDViMjRlYmQ3YTJmOCxHUDRwQmo0NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ADa5AsX_puefXdspryDo_hQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdirenightshade.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621767241650864128%2Fhey-brittany-i-was-wondering-if-you-could-write&m=1) is plain and simple, but gorgeous none the less, and you’re already accepting Adam’s proposal before he’s even had a chance to get the words out of his mouth, or the ring out of the glass for that matter.

By the time he manages to dry off the ring and slip it onto your finger, the two of you are a mess of happy tears and giddy laughter, chaste kisses exchanged in the crowded dining room which has more than a few patrons clapping excitedly for the two of you.

This is, Adam thinks, the best day of his life.


	19. Use You

The sound of gagging fills the room as Adam lowers your head down further onto his cock, making you take him deeper into the back of your throat. Your knees scuff against the carpet when you shuffle closer, the hand at the back of your head keeping you pressed down as Adam sits at the edge of the bed. Saliva flows freely from your mouth and pools at the base of his cock, dribbling down to run a trail over his balls.

“Ohhh, **_fuck_**!” His head tips back when he cries out, and only when his hand loosens it’s grip on you do you surface for air, gasping as the spit bridges between your lips and Adam’s cock.

Your chest heaves, lungs burning as they expand, filling with oxygen. One of your hands swipes away the spit from your lips just prior to reaching for him, your hand vigorously stroking his cock to try and get him off as quickly as possible. He’s so shiny with your saliva that the obscene _slick, slick, slick_ of your hand on his cock fills the room, pulling another guttural groan from him.

When he tips his head forward again, eyes opening, he finds you with yours closed, mouth open and tongue out, waiting for him to cum on your face. “Oh, nononono,” he says quickly, hurrying to pull your hand off his cock.

Your eyes open, the confusion you feel evident in your expression when Adam takes to wrapping his own hand around his cock. “Don’t you want to cum on my face?”

Jesus Christ, he nearly shoots his load off at that alone, but by some miracle, he staves it off, his head shaking. “No. Get up here,” he says now lifting himself up from the bed. “Gonna cum in that tight fuckin’ pussy of yours.”

Without hesitation, you lift yourself up from the floor and climb up onto the bed to lie on your back, legs falling open to reveal your glistening cunt to him. Adam’s hips buck into his hand at the sight of you, and he can feel his cock throb with the need to sheath itself in your warmth. He climbs back onto the bed to join you, resting on his haunches as he leans in _just_ enough until he’s at the perfect spot to release a string of spit down onto your pussy.

He knows he doesn’t need to do it, not with how fucking slicked up you’ve got his cock, but he likes it; likes watching it trail down to your folds, likes reaching for it like he is now to shove it up into you with two fingers. Pulling them from you once he’s satisfied, has you keening for him, he lines himself up and thrusts into you with one single, rough stroke. He buries himself to the hilt, one hand settling against the mattress near your head while the other grasps you’re jaw to force your mouth open.

Adam’s relentless in his movements, his hips snapping into your own at a punishing pace. He bends down to lick into your open mouth, and it’s all you can do to glide your tongue along his thanks to your jaw being immobile in his grasp. He spits into your mouth when he pulls back, the sight of it making him groan out into the room. “You’re such a fuckin’ slut,” he says through panted breaths, the words causing your cunt to clench around his cock.

He smirks at the sensation, because he knows. He knows he’s right. “You fuckin’ love it, don’t you? Love how I pound into you, use you like the whore that you are.”

You moan in response, eyes rolling back at the pleasure of it all, and again, he spits into your mouth, this time releasing his hold on your jaw so you can swallow it down.

“ _Yesyesyesyes_ ,” you cry out in response, the sound alone making his dick twitch inside of you. “Fuck me! _Fuck me_!”

An animalistic growl rips its way from Adam’s chest, hips snapping impossibly faster against your own, muscles straining in his arms as he holds himself up to keep his weight off of you. “Gonna fuckin’ cum in you so hard,” he bites out, hips stuttering as he nears his release. “Gonna fill you up and make you take it all.”

Your chanted ‘yes’ continue over and over, and soon enough you’re begging for it, begging for him to cum in you, to use you up like the good little whore that you are for him. That does it, of course, sends him right over the edge just as your cunt flutters and constricts around him. He cums with a shout, head thrown back and eyes closed, his hips stilling after one final snap into your own.

He hasn’t cum this hard in a long time, he thinks once he finally comes down from it, his body collapsing onto yours. Adam nestles his face into your breasts while you run your fingers soothingly through his hair, the two of you taking the time to catch your breaths.


	20. Brat

He’d been such a little brat all day, pinching your ass, grabbing your tit, whispering filthy things in your ear all at the most inopportune times which left you with zero room for immediate retaliation. But, oh, how you’d been building up to this point, waiting for the time when you could finally, _finally_ have him begging for you like he is now.

“ _Please_ ,” he whispers, hips bucking up toward your hand as it runs up and down the length of his cock at an agonizingly slow pace. You squeeze him as tight as you know he likes, taking time to pay special attention the swollen head, your hand twisting and tugging, smearing the beaded precum over it to bring him closer to his release. “Oh, _ffuuu_ —” Again, his hips buck, a strangled cry in protest escaping him when you suddenly remove all contact, your hand leaving his cock to throb against nothing but the air.

He’d been _so close_ to the precipice, to have that sensation removed is torture, he’s convinced. The cry shifts to groan, and the groan to a whimper, his cock jumping at the sudden lack of stimulation. “You know what you have to say,” you tell him, your hand reaching for him once more. Adam exhales a strangled groan when you finally touch him again, this time allowing your hand to move along the length of his cock at a faster pace. You know he’ll get there. He’ll say the words.

He always does.

“I’m, _m’fuu_ — ’m sorry,” he chokes out, muscles tensing up when he nears his release yet again. “I’m sorry I _ffuu_ — _fuckin_ ’ teased you, I, _oh, fuck_!” Adam’s hands grasp at the sheets below him, head pressing back into the pillow, and you know then, you know that he’s on the verge of his climax.

Your hand continues to work his cock, the _slick, slick, slick_ of it reverberating around the room to mingle with the sounds of his moans. “I’m gonna fuckin’ cum,” he shouts with a whine. You watch, wait for him to get so, so close, wait to feel that twitch of his cock in your hand, and the second that you do…you let go.

Adam cries out again at the loss, and though this time he cums, it’s never as satisfying as when it’s in you, on you, or with your hand still wrapped around him. The typical strong spurts he so often has is nothing more than a thick dribble as his cock bobs heavily in the air, his cum dripping down onto his stomach.

Naughty boys who tease don’t get the satisfaction of a good orgasm, he knows that. But as much as he complains and whines and protests, he lives for times such as these. And you do too, of course. Seeing Adam needy and begging for something only you can give or deny him is enough to nearly get you off yourself.


	21. Late

“Adam!” Your laughter rings out into the apartment, the sound pulling a chuckle from deep within Adam’s chest. He smiles, and you can feel where it stretches across the skin of your neck near where he’d just planted a series of kisses there.

The two of you are due to meet friends for dinner in half an hour, and you know that if you don’t get a move on now, then you’ll be late, and you are nothing, if not punctual. But you’d gotten all dolled up in long, flowing maxi sundress, and you look _gorgeous_.

Naturally, Adam can’t keep his hands, ~~or his lips, for that matter~~ , off of you. “ **I know you said you didn’t want to be late** ,” he murmurs against your skin, his lips trailing up to your jaw, “ **but you look amazing, and I’m trying not to kiss you senseless right now**.”

“Except that you are,” you counter with yet another laugh when his hands slip around to your lower back, drawing you closer to him.

He groans, pulling back to look down at you, his head giving just the slightest shake to flip his hair out of his eyes. “I know, I know.” Adam makes no moves to let you go, however, even in spite of his words. “I can’t fuckin’ help it. _Look at you!_ ”

You lean in and press your lips to his, taking a moment to relish in the affection. Being only a _little_ late can’t be _too_ bad… After all, what’s five more minutes?


	22. A Surprise (Pregnancy)

Your leg bounces rapidly, your teeth chipping away at a fingernail as your eyes stare and stare and stare at the pregnancy test that sits atop the table. Positive. It’s _positive_. Adam had barely gotten his shit together, the two of you had finally found a good rhythm, and the toxicity had vanished from his life. You’re in a _good_ spot together. So why, then, are you so nervous?

He’s due home any minute now, and the closer that the second hand gets to change the time over to 6 PM, the worse off you feel. This will change _everything_ , you know that. You know that he will too, but you can only hope that he’ll see that it’ll change things for the better, just like everything else in his life had since you’d come along.

The sound of a key being slid into the deadbolt sounds, and you know that you only have a minute, maybe two, until he’s joining you in the kitchen. You steel yourself, opting to leave the test in plain view. It’s better this way. You may not have the words once he finds you. The front door pushes open and he calls for you, shutting the door and slipping his shoes off simultaneously.

It takes him no time at all to locate you when you call out in return, heavy footsteps carrying him directly to where you sit. He’s got a smile on his face, and he’s ready to tell you about how fuckin’ great his day went. The director had finally listened to his creative vision. He’s finally got the room to expand on his character for his current project. His day has been….fantastic.

And then his eyes fall to the test on the table.

“What’s this,” he asks, motioning to it with a wave of his hand. The smile’s still there, just barely, and you know that he knows what it is. But he wants to hear it from you.

You risk a glance up at him only to find him staring down at you, waiting patiently for some sort of response. He says your name when you don’t answer, and still, he waits.

Exhaling a heavy breath, you sniffle before finally verbalizing the news. “I’m pregnant, Adam.”

There’s a pause, your words sinking in and taking root in both of you, the reality of it all crashing into the two of you. Adam nods slowly, and though he says nothing, you watch as he takes another step towards you before he sinks down to his knees in front of you, the move eliciting a furrow of your brows in confusion.

His hands are at your waist, his head leaning in to press an ear to your stomach. You can’t help but laugh at the endearing gesture. “What are you doing?”

“Shh,” he hushes. “I’m listening for the baby.”

More laughter follows his statement, and your head shakes as a hand find its way into his hair, gently running your fingers through soft strands. “That’s not how that works. It’s too early to hear or feel anything.”

He’s silent again, letting more quiet filter into the room before he responds. “That’s okay. I’ll do this every day until it happens. I don’t want to miss a second.”


	23. Missed This

It’s hot in the city, unbearably so. It doesn’t help that the building doesn’t have air conditioning, and your apartment’s little window unit is on the fritz again. You’re seated on the small kitchen counter in nothing but a pair of lacy underwear. Adam’s standing before you, sans clothing entirely, the two of you sharing a freeze pop to try and cool down, if only a little.

This is the first time in weeks that the two of you have been together outside of having inhabited the same space at a friend’s house party a week or so ago. You’d split nearly a month ago, told Adam to come back when he was ready for an _actual_ commitment. You’d though for sure it would be the last time you’d see him outside of bumping into him while out with friends.

Much to your surprise, he’d done the unthinkable. He came back with promises of change, and even some proof. He’d cut out some of the toxicity in his life, showed himself to be more mature in such a short amount of time, so you agreed to take him back.

You take a bite of the freeze pop, the blue liquid dripping down from one of the corners to drop onto your clavicle. Adam leans in, tongue tracing the trail of blue along your skin to clean it up, a soft hum sounding when he does so. He captures your lips with his own once he lifts his head, licking into your mouth with this tongue, the warmth of his a stark contracts to the cold of yours. When he finally pulls back, you offer him the last bite of the freeze pop, which he happily accepts.

“ **I missed being with you like this** , kid,” he says just after swallowing the last of the blue raspberry flavored treat.

You smile up at him, and he swears his heart stops, if only for a fraction of a second.

“I missed being with you like this too,” you admit, thankful that you’ve found your way back to one another.


	24. Only Ever You

Sex is nothing new to Sackler, in fact, far from it. But _this_ , this right here, with _you_ … _this_ is entirely new to him. Never before has he been with a partner where he’s taken things slow, taken his time to enjoy every little sound, every move, _everything_. He’d always been so quick to race to get himself off, more often times than not, not even caring about whether his past partners had gotten off themselves.

But _you_. You’re different.

He relishes in the way that you call for him, the happy little sighs that you make, the whimpers and the moans that he pulls from you; the way that your hands sneak into his hair and how delicately you trail your fingers down along his jawline. You touch him in a way that no one ever has before, and if he dies like this, he could finally die happy.

Adam draws his hips back, nearly pulling out of you entirely, the sudden loss of him deep within you causing you to whimper in protest against his lips. He kisses you soft and slow, his tongue licking into your mouth to taste every inch while you return the favor. You hitch a leg up and over his hip just as he thrusts forward slow, but forceful all the same, your body pushing up the bed only slightly as you keep yourself anchored to him.

Your hands tug at his hair just as he swallows up the moan that you expel into his mouth, a groan of his own transferring to yours.

For once, he cares. He cares about getting someone other than himself off, one of his hands slipping between you to rub the pads of his fingers against your clit in quickly little circles, the motion coaxing another moan as your head drops back down to the pillow. His lips attach themselves to your neck, sucking the skin to mark the space just above your pulse point.

Your orgasm hits you in waves, rolling over you with an intensity unlike any you’ve ever experienced with anyone prior to Sackler. You call for him, his name shouted out into the room loud enough for the neighbors to hear, your cunt fluttering and clenching around him, urging him to his own release.

Adam thrusts once, twice, three more times before his hips still, heavy, hot breaths huffing out beside your ear to accompany the groans that escape him when he finally cums, painting your insides with thick ropes of it. He’ll never want anyone else after you, and here in the afterglow, he finds that he doesn’t want there to be an after.

There’s only you. There will only ever be you.


	25. Fill

The springs of the mattress squeak and groan in protest with Adam’s quick, rough thrusts, the sounds intermingling with your collective moans and groans, and the occasional dirty talk that falls from both your lips. You have one hand on Adam’s shoulder, the other reaching up behind you to press a palm to the wall, preventing your body from sliding further up the bed with each powerful snap of Adam’s hips.

You’ve already cum twice, and Adam once, the remnants of his spend leaking out from around his cock, dribbling down your cunt to fall to the sheets below. “I’m gonna fuck a baby into you,” he says between labored breaths. “Gonna fuckin’ fill up that sweet pussy of yours.”

He feels it, the way your cunt clenches around him when he talks to you like that. He knows how much you love it, how much you _want_ to be full of him. “ _Please_ ,” you beg, back arching up off of the mattress, his head dipping down to capture a nipple with in between his teeth, rolling and licking at the pebbled bud to pull another moan from you. “Fill me up, Adam, please!”

The muscles of his arms strain when he releases your nipple with an audible pop, his head lifting to watch your breasts as the bounce beneath him in time with his thrusts. “Fuck, almost there,” he groans, and you take his cue to pull your hand away from his shoulder to slip it between you, fingers rubbing vigorously against your clit.

A loud moan is pulled from you at the overwhelming sensation, your third orgasm of the night finding you in no time at all, your cult gripping his cock tight. “ _Pleasepleaseplease_ ,” you chant over and over again. He follows not far behind, cock pulsing when he pushes his hips into you one final time, his pelvis connecting with yours as his body stills.

“ _Fuck_!” Adam tosses his head back, a throaty growl ripping through him from deep within his chest, the sound expelling out into the room as his cum spills into you.

He waits a beat, lets the two of you come down from your respective highs before he pulls out of you. He collects every bit of his cum that leaks from you onto his fingers and shoved them back into your glistening cunt, not wanting to waste a single bit of his spend. He’s still hard when he pulls his fingers from you, shoving his cock back into your waiting cunt with a groan.

Your hands move to his hair just as he leans down to capture your lips with his own. He’ll make a mess of you yet, your inner thighs will be covered in cum by the time he’s decided he’s through for the night.


	26. Phone Sex

Your phone rings incessantly. You’d let it go to voicemail _three times_ now, and yet the caller just continues to put in call after call. Quick steps carry you down the sidewalk near your Brooklyn apartment when it rings again, and with a exacerbated sigh, you dig into your purse to pull the phone out and answer without so much as looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

From his bed, Adam can hear the huff and puff of your agitated breaths while you walk, the sounds of the city filtering in to let him know that you’re in public. “Where are you,” he asks, his free hand languidly running up and down the length of his hard cock, eyes cast up towards the ceiling, imagining your breasts bouncing as you stomp your way along the sidewalk. Maybe you’re wearing one of your nice silky blouses? He’ll find out, soon enough, he’s convinced.

“Almost at my apartment,” you sigh heavily, now tilting your head to capture your phone between your shoulder and ear while you dig around in your purse for a second time, stopping to pull out your keys. “Did you need something?”

“Yes,” he replies, elongating the word in that familiar playful way that he so often does.

“Adam…”

He smirks up at the ceiling, the hand on his cock now pausing to swipe his thumb across the head, smearing his precum along the sensitive area. There’s the smallest groan that escapes him just before he poses his question. “What are you wearing?”

There’s a pause, and he can hear the whoosh of the apartment building’s door opening, keys jingling in your hand before you respond. “Jesus Christ, are you touching yourself?”

And there it is. _That’s_ what he wants.

You know that that’s what he’s looking for when he responds with only silence, his Adam’s apple bobbing while he resumes the slow, lazy strokes. “Adam,” you say, voice husky now as it lowers an octave. “Answer me. Are you touching yourself without me?”

His hand picks up a bit of speed then, inhaling a sharp breath as he nods, even in spite of the fact that you can’t see him. “Y-yes.”

“Dirty boy,” you reply almost immediately, the words causing his hips to buck into his hand and his bottom lip to quiver.

“I am,” he counters with a shuddered breath. “I’m fucking filthy. I’ve been thinking of you riding my cock, bouncing on it and screaming for me. Want you to fucking taste me when I shoot my load into you.”

Just as you reach the stairs, you pause to press your thighs together, suppressing a moan as your head tilts up to check for any impending occupants of the building who may be descending the stairs. When you don’t come across any, you begin to make your ascent to the floor that contains your apartment.

You hum, and Adam squeezes the base of his cock to stave off his impending orgasm. “You know that’s not going to happen,” you counter. “Not now that I know you’ve been fucking your hand raw all alone in that apartment of yours. You could have called. I would have come, Adam.”

He groans, and even through the phone, you can hear the slap of skin against skin when his hand picks up speed. “Say you’re sorry.”

“I’m.. ‘ _m’ffuck_! I’m sorry!”

You tut in disapproval, and fuck, he’s _so close_ now. “Sorry for what?”

Another shuddered breath sounds from the other end of the receiver, and finally, finally, you’re at the door to your apartment. He can hear the jingle of your keys again as you slide them into the deadbolt, the door opening and shutting when you step inside. “ _Adam_ ,” you say, snapping his attention back to you.

“ _Fuckfuckfuck_. I’m sorry I, _fuck_ , I’m sorry I can’t stop jerkin’ my fuckin’ cock without you.”

“That’s right,” you coo, your back pressing up against the door the moment it shuts, feet kicking off your heels just as you slip a hand beneath your skirt. “Good boy. Now tell me,” you say, sighing into the phone when your fingers slip past the waistband of your panties, the pads dragging along the lips of your already soaked cunt. “Tell me what you want to do to me.”

Adam’s breathing grows more ragged the harder and faster his hand works the length of him, but still, he complies. “I want to cum all over that pretty fucking face of yours, paint you in it, and then make you eat it.”

A moan slips past your parted lips when you push two fingers into your cunt, the sound quickly morphing into a whine when the heel of your palm presses against your clit. “Adam,” you moan, hips undulating against your hand, working yourself closer and closer to your release while Adam does the same.

“You’d fuckin’ do it too,” he says, taking over as you lose yourself in the overwhelming sensations. “I know you would. You’d fuckin’ let me, you pretty little slut. You’d eat it all, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes! _Yes_ ,” you keen, back arching up off of the door when your orgasm finally crashes into you, your cunt clenching and sucking at your fingers just as Adam’s hits him with full force. Your moan into the receiver just as he shouts, each of you calling for the other. Adam’s cock twitches and pulses in his hand, his cum spurting out onto his stomach and chest.

The two of you fall silent, the only sounds that fill the receiver are those of your shared heavy breaths. After a long pause, Adam’s the first to speak. “Come over, kid. I fuckin’ miss you.”


	27. Insecurities

“I want you to sit on my face.”

The words are spoken so nonchalantly, so flippantly while you and Adam sit at the kitchen table, that you can’t help but nearly choke on the sip of coffee that you’ve just taken. Your hand lifts to pat at your chest, helping to pass the liquid through before you speak.

“I’m sorry?” You set the mug down, eyes fixated on Adam as he looks up at you now, chewing thoughtfully on a bite of his pancakes.

“You’ve never sat on my face,” he says through his mouthful, a shoulder shrugging in that same careless manner. “I want you to.” His head nods as if to emphasize the sentiment. “Want you to fuckin’ ride my tongue until you can’t stay upright anymore. Want you to do it while I fuckin’ jerk my cock.”

“Adam,” you start, already prepared to protest. It’s not that you don’t want to, it’s just…insecurities get in the way, as they so often do with everyone. There’s nothing wrong with you, nothing wrong with it, you know that, Adam knows that. But it’s those damn thoughts that get in the way, and Adam… Oh, he can see those wheels spinning.

“No.” His head shakes, swallowing the mouthful. “No, no, _no_. I’m not taking no for an answer on this one. You let me eat you out all the fuckin’ time.” His hands wave about animatedly whilst he speaks. “Just do it. You’ll fuckin’ _love_ it. _I’ll_ fuckin’ love it. It’ll be _great_.”

—————————–

“Oh, _fuck_!” Your head lulls back as you cry out, one hand tangling fingers into Adam’s hair to grasp firmly whilst the other holds onto the headboard, your thighs trembling while your hips undulate over Adam’s face.

Adam groans, the sound muffled by your slick cunt, his tongue shoving itself past your folds to lick into you and taste you. His nose bumps against your clit when your hips roll forward, pulling another cry from you, the sound making his cock jump, precum dribbling from the head.

His hands are busy massaging the skin of your ass, helping to move your hips, encouraging you to continue, to use his face every which way you can until you’re seated and sufficiently worn out.

“You like this, don’t you?” The question is breathy, the words spoken between moans and panted breaths. “Like it when I take control like this.” Your hand gives another tug on his hair, causing Adam to groan again, his tongue still working to bring you closer to the edge.

One of his hands leaves your body in favor of grabbing his cock, fingers wrapping around it tightly to begin a steady, quick rhythm as his hand glides up and down his length. You reach behind him, hand fumbling until it finds his nipple, pinching and twisting it between your thumb and forefinger. “Answer me, Adam.”

His hips buck, a whimper combined with a groan sounding against your cunt, the vibration of it eliciting a shudder, your cunt clenching just slightly around his tongue. There’s a muffled ‘uh huh’ that can be heard just prior to his nose bumping your clit again, and the sudden feel of it causes you to cry out. “Oh, god, _ffffuuuck_! Lick it, Adam. Lick my clit!”

You shift your hips just as Adam adjusts the position of his face, and quickly, he laps at your clit, his tongue flicking at it rapidly. He alternates between this and wrapping his lips around the sensitive bud to suck, each firm suck of his mouth against it drawing you closer and closer to your release. “That’s it,” you mewl, the hand at his chest now lifting to pinch and pull at your own nipple, drawing out another moan. “That’s my good fucking boy.”

You can hear it now, the _slap, slap, slap_ of his hand against his pelvis each and every time he forces his hand back down the length of his cock. He’s desperate for release, just as you are, the two of you now whining and moaning, and panting your way towards your respective orgasms.

You lift your hips just enough, and Adam’s quick to take the hint, his fingers sliding between his face and your cunt, driving three fingers into you, curling them all to hit that sensitive spot within you. When you keen, back arching and hips riding his fingers now, he leans his head up just enough to continue lapping and sucking at your clit.

“ _AdamAdamAdam_ ,” you chant, chest heaving with your labored breaths.

His head drops back down to the pillow, fingers still working deep within you while his other hand continues to get himself off. Adam keeps his gaze fixated on your cunt as it sucks his fingers in further, the lewd squelch of it filling the room the fast that his fingers move. “Come on,” he urges, “want you to fuckin’ squirt all over my godddamn face and then I’m gonna paint your fuckin’ back with my cum.”

He can feel it, how your hand grips his hair even tighter, the wail that you release into the room couple with the squeeze of your cunt around his fingers tells him all that he needs to know. Adam pulls his fingers from you, moving them to rub vigorously against your Clint, his jaw falling slack and eyes closing, tongue hanging out of his mouth to catch every bit of you as you gush onto his face.

A guttural groan rips straight from his chest as his own orgasm rocks him, cock twitching and pulling in his hand as he aims the head of himself at your lower back, cum spurting out in thick ropes to cover the skin there as promised.

Once your body stops trembling, and the wave of ecstasy subsides, you slide down his body to lie beside him. He reaches with a hand, fingers gliding along your lower back to collect some of his cum onto his fingers before bringing it around to your mouth. “Open,” he instructs, his face shiny with your slick from the nose down.

You do as you’re told, lips parting to take in his salty essence. “Good girl,” he purrs happily just before leaning in to kiss you, his tongue delving into your mouth, each of you tasting like the other. He rolls you over onto your back, his body hovering over your own.

He’s far from done with you yet.


	28. Scare Them All

A gasp rings out into the tiny apartment when you take a step back, bumping into the sink as you admire your work. The liquid latex has finished drying, and the mock wounds that you’ve applied to Adam’s face have now been painted to look as realistic as you can muster. You have to admit, even to yourself, though you’re no professional, the quality of the work you’ve just done is outstanding. He looks as if his skin is torn, muscle exposed as blood gushes down to his neck. Sackler looks every bit a werewolf victim if there ever was one.

“You can look,” you say with a nod, a proud smile taking hold when Sackler stands up from his seated position on the edge of the tub to look into the bathroom mirror.

“Holy _shit_!” His head turns and he begins making all sorts of expressions into the mirror, baring his teeth and growling before the sound fades into laughter. “I’m fuckin’ impressed. I really do look like I’ve been mauled to death.”

He turns to you, a grin stretching across his face now, the faux blood glistening in the light of the bathroom. “I need to test this out before the party.”

“Adam, no!” Your response is quick, almost automatic. The two of you have been dating long enough now for you to know exactly where his train of thought lies. “You leave them alone!”

“ **Come on** ,” he says, the grin shifting to his signature pout, “ **just let me scare a few trick-or-treaters**.”

“No way!” It’s your turn to laugh now, turning away from him to begin doing your own makeup for the costume party that the two of you will be attending later this evening. “ **You’re going to horrify them**!”

But there’s no use in arguing, Sackler’s already stepping out of the bathroom, calling out to you from over his shoulder. “ **It’ll build character**.”

As if on cue, there’s a knock at the door followed by a brief moment of silence, and then…

You can hear the door swing open and Adam snarling at the children the other side. There is a collective scream from the youth just before the frantic patter of feet in the hallway as they run away.

Your eyes roll, but even still you can’t help but laugh to yourself while you continue to get ready for tonight.


	29. Purge Night

Screams echo out into the night sky, the shrill cries followed by the sound of gunfire in the distance; when the noises fade into silence, the only sounds that can be heard now are that of the scuffing of your soles against the pavement. Your back presses against one of the many buildings that make up the city skyline, taking refuge in the shadows of an alleyway when Adam settles beside you, the two of you taking a moment to catch your respective breaths.

You’ve been at this for what feels like all night, hiding, waiting, fighting just to live another day. Your clothes are torn and tattered, and Adam’s face is covered in a dried smattering of blood that belongs to a man who lies dead but not forgotten only five blocks away.

“Okay, okay.” You repeat the words to yourself in a whisper, eyes fluttering closed momentarily while you clutch the machete to your chest like a lifeline. When your eyelids finally part, you risk a glance in Sackler’s direction, exhaling a shaky breath. You’ve reached the end of the alleyway, you know the only next logical move is to cross the street, but the thought alone makes you sick.

You’ve seen it all by now, and when you risk a fleeting glance out around the corner, just one look tells you all that you need to know.

There are bodies scattered on the pavement, bullet wounds littering them all. You know exactly what this means, as does Adam.

“What’s the plan?” Focusing on Sackler, you watch as he continues to survey the street, his gaze lifting to occasionally scan the rooftops. When he looks back to you, there’s a look that he gives you that you can’t quite place. It does little to ease your worry. “If you say let’s split up, I swear to god...”

Adam huffs a breath through his nose, the gun that he holds a heavy weight in his hand. “We don’t have a choice this time. Hey, look at me, Kid,” he says when you glance away, eyes glassy with unshed tears, the unease rising up and up like bile in your throat.

He reaches for you with his free hand, grasping your chin to turn your head back to face him. Only then do you lift your gaze to find him. “It’s just long enough for us to get across the street.” He releases his hold on you and jerks his chin in the direction of an alleyway just across the way. “You see that over there? That’s where we’re headed, but to get there, I need to go out first. You’re going to wait until the first shot’s fired and then you’re going to run. Don’t worry about all that fancy zig zag shit they talk about on tv, you just make a fuckin’ run for it, Kid, you got that?”

You nod, words failing you as a silent sob wracks your body. This could be the end for either or both of you, you realize. Sackler frowns, his arms wrapping around you to pull you in close, pressing chaste kisses onto the crown of your head as you bury your face against him.

“Don’t start that shit, we’ll be fine.” His words are meant to reassure you, but even to him, they feel hollow. Truth be told, he has no idea how this night will end, but he’ll fight like hell if it means keeping you alive.

Releasing his hold on you, he inhales a steadying breath, gun at the ready. “Remember, first shot goes off, you go.”

Nodding in silent response, you creep to the edge of the alley’s shadow just as Adam does the same. He looks over at you, giving you one final look, as if trying to commit every last detail to memory. “I love you, Kid.”

Those are the final words that he speaks before he darts out into the street, eyes trained upwards for the shooter that will surely make their appearance from above. You’re not sure who fires first, but the moment that the first shot rings out, you scramble out of the alley and onto the street, running as fast as your legs will carry you to your destination, hoping that Sackler will meet you there.


End file.
